


Archangel in Beacon Hill

by CasloveDean



Category: Supernatural, When archangel come to Beacon Hill, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Archangel Deanael, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Hurt, Other, Teen wolf S2EP10, Werewof, knoting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:26:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6821047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasloveDean/pseuds/CasloveDean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Danny live in Kansas, but he's still Jackson's best friend . And he is an angel. What happen when he's just transfer to Beacon Hill to visit his friend and find out Jackson becomes a kanima, and a lot of werewolf run around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is mu first fic so please forgive me if it has a lot of mistake

Chapter 1 : Alpha ( Begin )

 

Did you hear that the transfer student is so handsome ?  
Yeah! Lydia keep talking about him  
Stiles, would you stop talking for a minute ? I’m concentrating here. We’re going to have a big test this afternoon.  
Oh god! Scoot. It’s no big deal, the new student have something strange about him. I don’t know what do you think?  
Yeah, he’s really strange and his smell like...  
Like what? Scoot. Come on use your werewolf ‘s nose  
Ah! Like honey , milk and pie  
What he smells like food?  
I don’t know, something about him really strange  
Beside it seems that he's Jackson's friend  
Ok we gonna find out soon. Beside we study with him in history class. Ah do you remember we’re going to lock you up tonight. It’s full moon tonight  
But I’m going to have a date with Allison  
Alright but make another day. so see you tonight  
Wait a minute Stiles hey wait....Stiles..Stiles  
————————————————  
In the forest  
Hey you got there?  
Yeah You look like a chicken mama. I just transfer to Beacon Hill for a week  
You know, there are alot of strange things there. Werewolf, Kanima, and Can you believe it Jackson is a kanima, and he's running around killing people. And I can' t just sit back and watch it. But I couldn't do anything, he won't believe me.  
You idjits You just need to do it and he'll believe. and make some friend too  
Please, you look like you don’t know who I am  
Yeah yeah, you are a fucking archangel Deaneal of the Lord  
Hey!  
You idjits, just make friend with those kids and help them there. You said their souls are bright and beautiful, and you don't want them to be dark or broken, are you  
Yeah you 're right  
Alright no more joking, you are one of the most powerful creature in the world oh the universe. No one can stop you, I affair those things that harm those kids must be the one should fear..... ha ha ha  
You, Dont call me in one month, you here me you son of the bitch  
You sound a lot like Dean you Know that  
So what. I like him. He's my brother in law. And Cas is my favorite  
alright I hang up here idjits  
Yeah! Bye Bobby  
Hum ( But i think they are too cute for a werewolf, especial that werewolf kid, hum what’s his name.... um oh! that right Scoot, Scoot mccall.


	2. Chapter 2 : Kanima 's master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Scoot find out who is the kanima 's master. And there is another cure to save the kanima, and what is it ? And the conversation between Danny and Jackson

  Come on Dad, Matt is the culprit. He is going to kill all the member in the swimming team in 2006 of Harris 's class.

  Alright Stiles, if he is the culprit then what is his meadow ?

  Well we aren't sure, but you must believe me Dad, or believe in Scoot

 So what do you want me to do?

 We need proof

 Ok so we need to go to the police station

\------------------------

_In police station_

On the computer. Stiles point to the screen

That Matt, I knew it

 Stiles I just see his back and head

 Oh look , he is talking to someone

That my mom 

Oh calm down Scoot, you need to call her

\-------------------------

Is that hin?

Yeah Stiles. my mom said it was him, it was Matt. I need to find her

Alright I will stay here, and Dad you go to take your police badges

\------------------------- 

_Crack_

Hi Stiles

Oh it's you, Matt

_Bump_

Guys we have an unexpected guest here

Stiles!

You! Stiles lock your old man

Right It is good, isn't it?

Now, Scoot and Stiles , you must destroy all the document 

_Buzz (engine sound)_

Done, we destroy all. Can we leave

Ah Ah You, Scoot call your mom?

\--------------------------

_KNOCK_

Oh Derek , you

_Bump_

Heh

Stiles! you ok

Ah ah how they look, lying together. I think they are couple

Get him off me _Derek growl_

_Buzz (engine sound)_

_I_ s that her ?

Mom!

Scoot, you, oh no please stop!

_Bang (gun sound)_

_\-----------------------_

_Oh yeah, a little more_

_Come on  Sheriff  you can do it_

_I know  Melissa, just a little bit. Ok yeah crack_

Now we must 

 _Bump_  

What were that?

Growl  bump bump!

Stay away from her!

Is that you Scoot, oh my god

Sorry mom I, I must go

\-------------------------

Stiles! you ok?

Yeah fine, but Matt dead, Gerard kill him

What about Derek and Jackson ?

Derek is fighting and gone. Gerard is trying to become the kanima's master. But suddently Kanima turn back to Jackson and he 's running away.

Oh! We must find him before Gerard find out and force him to kill someone

Alright

Reng reng!

Who is it ?

It 's Lydia, She find out the ways to help Jackson

Ok so let's go find her

\-----------------------

_In the forest_

_Ah ah ah !!!_

Derek what did you do to me, I'm becoming a monster

_Crack (foot step)_

 

Who 's there ?

Hi Jackson

Danny ! what 're you doing here ?

And you ?

I, I lost

Hum, that's a reason, really JACK !

Don't call me that

But you told me to call you Jack when I come to your house

That's because We were kids!

Well But I still call you Jack or you prefer Jacky, Oh Jacky Jacky Jacky!

Fine Just Jack

Anyway, do you still remember when we are kids, if you're happy, sad, lonely, angry or confused I'm always know

Yeah like you have some psychics power

Well, It's not like that. I know what you are and I'll help you

You! you're kidding right ? You KNEW ?

Yeah you're what they call Kanima

Kanima huh?

And what are you? How do you know? And...

Easy there. For one I'm not human. I'm not werewolf, kanima, vampire , witch or anything else . I'm a diferent kind. I'm an angel of the Lord 

Angel? seriously ? There 's no suchthing

Do you Believe me?

Yeah, but

But what?

Something is calling me I must go

Wait Jackson, Jackson...Hum is it a  horn of a buffalo that  is touched by fairy. Oh it can call kanima to any places that keep that horn

So Scoot, Stiles and their friends call him to their place. Are they finding out a solution to help Jackson? I must find out

\----------------------

Are you sure Lydia?

Yes Stiles I'm sure

Oh Is he coming, Scoot?

Yeah He'll be here about 3 minutes

Oh I'm feeling bad about this

\--------------------------

1 hour ago

Lydia!

Hi guys

Is it true that you have find a way to save Jackson?

Yeah, actually it has 3 ways

What? How?

It's from a book of the center library. It said that to cure a kanima there 3 ways. First kill the kanima which we're already know, second help the kanima overcome the past by the one he loves, and finally touch by the source of light 

Ok THe one he loves mean you Lydia, doesn't it?

I'm not sure, but we can try

Oh I need to ask you something Stiles

Scoot what is it? What is The source of light?

OH I don't know, my be the sun

It 's not that .You stupid. There are a note in another book that the source of light is the first creation of God. Do you know what is it?

It's angel

Yeah, but how do we angel. Look in google or find in Heaven?

Quit that Stiles, we 'll try the the second solution

Ok, so how do we find the Kanima. I mean Jackson

This is it

A horn are you kidding?

No, it's from Dr Deaton. It can call the kanima no matter where is he

Oh right then, Let's do it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So chapter 2 , what do you guys think  
> Chapter 3 will come about 2 or 3 days


	3. Chapter 3 : Normal ? No, not normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happen when Scoot, Stiles and Lydia call The Kanima, and what 'll Danny do when he goes after Jackson?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this late ! I had to study for my exam  
> Sorry guys. So I hope you guys enjoy it

_Rasp  .... Clang  ....Clang .....Boom!_

     What was that ? Lydia ask

-I think it 's Jackson, he 's coming. Guys the nightmare has come! 

    Quit that already Stiles. Ok I 'm going to meet him. so you and Scoot need to prepare for the worse case. Here we go

 * Ok Let do this !!! Scoot yell

 - Let make the poor guys know how to be torture

   Stiles , you talks and I 'll bite you with my teeth !!! 

\- Ok I'm going

\---------------------------

_Outside the abandoned house_

   + What 're you doing here, Jackson? Danny wonder. Oh Who is that? It 's a guys go with Scoot and Stiles. His name is Derek, Derek Hale, isn' t he? What 's he doing here ? well that not the point. I have to save Danny first

_Inside the abandoned house_

Jackson listen to me. It ;s me Lydia. Do you remember this   ? She take a key and give it to him. The Kanima 's changing back to Jackson, but suddently Someone hit him and he had change back to The Kanime. It 's Derek. Then Scott and Stiles run out. Scooy help Derek againt Kanima

_Gag...Gag... Gag_

Kanima had nearly kill Scoot. But then a flash of light. It makes everyone blind for a minute . Then When everyone look back Jackson had turn to a werewolf with blue eyes.

But now in Jackson keep wondering about the familiar voice he hear " Come back now Jackson, now you become what you want, a werewolf. So come back, You Know where to find me" It's Danny 's voice.

  Jackson you ok?

Yeah thanks Lydia. I feel little tired. I'm going home

  -Do you need a drive. I can take you home . Syiles asked

I'm fine. I'm going home along

   -Fine I just ask

\--------------------------

At Jackson house. To be exactly, on the roof

  +How long do you want to stand there Jackon? Come on sit here, I won't bite

 How?

   +How what?

How do you do that? It 's you, isn't it?

  +I told you already

So you're really an angel?

\+ Yeah! But we're still friend. and can I ask you sonething

Sure what's it

\+ um Can I stay at your house ?

Sure you can. you idiot . ah so where do stay before?

+In the forest

Are you kidding? you can stay in my house

+Ok I'm going to stay in your house. if you don't mind Jack

Don'i call me that

ha ha ha  ha..........

\--------------------

\- Soot where are you ? I can't find him anywhere Lydia

  Come down . Now maybe he's working at Dr. Deaton 's office

-No I called him . He said Scoot wasn 't there

_Reng.... Reng....REng_

Who that?

\- It's Allison . Hi Allison, what up

(It 's Scoot. He's not breathing. And His .. his skin 's coming black. he .. he)

-Come down. Now you need to bring him to Dr. Deaton, I and Lydia 'll meet you there. ok?

ok.

\------------------------------

+Something wrong?

 It 's Derek . Scoot 's hurting

+You can know that from a howl?

Yeah!

\+ so why do you stay here?

what?

\+ I known you worry about them. Come on, go, if you want I can go with you

oh, thanks, Danny

+It's nothing, Let go

\----------------------

_At Dr. Deaton house_

-Allison, what happen to Scoot?

It 's my grandfather

\- What Gerard ?

Yes he kidnap him then and he take baits wolf in to his blood

-This 's bad, very bad. How is he Dr. Deaton?

He's poisoned , and he 's not heal. And must do the best I can, but I afraid he won't make it. I'm sorry

-What do you mean you sorry, Save him SAVE HIM...YOU

Come down, Stiles. he'll do the best he can. We must stay beside him. You too Allison

Ok? you two?

OK!

\-------------------

What 's that? Allison ask

-It's car engines. And who is that?

It 's Jackson and Danny, Stiles

-What are they doing here?

They're going to help Scoot. Derek answer

-Woh. You can make me have a heart attack

Shut up! or I 'll rip your throat

How can they help? Lydia said

You 'll Know

_Flash back 4 days ago. In the forest_

Derek 's POV

When I 'm checking around. I have see the most beautiful creature. He has dark black hair and those eyes green mix with gold and silver. and in the middle like the sky at night full of stars. And what 's he doing ? oh he pick up a bird. The bird must be broke its wings. Oh Is he healing it? Woh I have never seen special power. I mean I can heal myself, but can heal others, that is vere special. 

Oh he 's calling someone. IIt 's that Jackson kid. Now I know the beautiful creature 's name. It 's Danny. What a ba\eautiful name

_End POV_

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

Author words

So ok what 'll happen to Scoot , what 'll his mom Melissa , Issac will react. and a new threat the alpha pack Deucalion with Ethan... It 'll come to next chapter

 


	4. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Danny and Jackson finally come to Dr Deaton's office. Can Danny help Scoot ? What will happen after Danny and Derek finally meet ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm late. Here new chapter, Hope you like it

 The door open and Jackson step in, behind him is a new friend Danny. 

 -What is he doing here? Stiles ask Jackson and point at Danny

-He 'll help Scoot

-Woh you're not kidding Derek? I mean he don't know what you and Scoot and other people are ? Lydia asks

-No, I sure that he know what we are. So Can you help Scoot?

That interesting, you're kind of cute, you know. Your name is Derek, isn't it? Danny asks

-Yes May I know your full name?

-Wooh Derek ,are you really the Derek I know?

-Shut up Stiles or I will rip your throat

-Yeah that him

I'm Danny, Danny Mahealani. NIce to meet you Derek

-Nice to meet you

So where is Scoot?

-He 's inside. Dr Deaton 's trying to help him, but he can't. Can you help him Danny? please he's my best friend. Stiles asks

Yes. 

When Danny step in, he Cross the  mountain ash line, but Dr Deaton ask him

-What are you? I know you aren't human but why you can step in here?

Hm, that doesn't matter. I can heal him

-Are you sure?

Yes

-Can I watch the process?

Yes

Then Danny put a hand in the wound in Scoot 's chest, and the light shine all the room. When we can see again, we see Scoot 's lying there one hundred percent healthy. Danny 's standing there and smiling. He says

Scoot 's Ok, he 's just sleep. If you have something to ask let it tomorrow. I'm gong home

-Wait, what are you exactly Stiles asks

   I'm an angel of the Lord

In surprising eyes of everyone, Danny just laugh and says 

   I'm kidding

And he and Jackson go home

\-------------------------

At Jackson house

In Danny 's room. He 's sitting in the bed and wondering about two people. They 're Scoot and Derek, and he whisper only he can hear then

     So I have two mate

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you guys think, Please comment for me


End file.
